Promises
by NerdGirl19
Summary: Misaki Takahashi: Age 21. Graduation is upon him and his long time relationship with Akihiko 'Usagi' Usami is taking newer and more serious steps. Hearts will be tested and affections will be unearthed. Who will stand strong and who will fall? Luxuries and Love come at a hefty price for the lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Misaki rubbed his temples, hoping the circular motion would help his persistent headache, but to no avail. Spring semester was almost over and the over-excess amount of paperwork and procedural loose ends were starting to get to him. Graduation would soon upon him and pressure began to mount immensely. But it was all procedural and nothing could help it. He sighed with discontentment as he buzzed himself into the apartment complex, pulling the keys to the loft from his coat pocket. He knew very well Akihiko would be home at such an early hour, being his meetings with Aikawa were also more frequent now. He unlocked the door, stepping into the foyer, where Akihiko's italian loafers and Aikawa's heels sat at the foot of the landing. Misaki kicked off his shoes and hopped into the hallway. He opened the door to main floor, the smell of Earl grey tea saturating the air.**

"**Oh, welcome home, Misaki-kun!" Aikawa chimed from the kitchen.**

"**Good afternoon, Aikawa-san. Where's Akihiko-san?"**

**She smiled politely and pointed in the direction of the stairway.**

"**I sent him to complete and print this manuscript. He's being a pain in my butt as usual."**

**After all this time getting to know Aikawa, Misaki still felt a twinge of fear when she was aggravated with Akihiko, but she was nice enough otherwise. Misaki thanked her and placed his bag on the floor, deciding to wait for the Great Usami to return downstairs. Aikawa returned to sit in one of the armchairs, placing a cup of tea in front of Misaki. **

"**Oh, you didn't have to, Aikawa-san, I could have made the tea for us."**

"**Nonsense! I know my way around the kitchen and you've just come home **

**from school. Rest!"**

**Misaki smiled and thanked her, lifting the tea to his lips.**

**Minutes later, a rather irritated and conspicuously Akihiko descends from the stairway, a massive stack of paper in his hand as well as a floppy disk in the other. His eyes were sunken in and bloodshot and his hair tousled. But of course that was usual mood when writing a new novel.**

"**Well, that didn't take you long, did it, Usami-sensei?" Aikawa said enthusiastically, her voice hinting haughtiness.**

**He shot her an impatient gaze then threw down the manuscript, slightly shaking the coffee table.**

"**Hey, easy!" Misaki said, steadying his tea.**

"**When did you get home, Misaki?"**

"**Just a few minutes ago. Class was dismissed early so we can study for finals in **

**two weeks."**

**Akihiko groaned and took a seat across from Aikawa, rubbing the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger. Aikawa skimmed and scanned the manuscript, her eyes focused and precise.**

"**So, what's the new novel called, Akihiko-san?"**

"**It's called, Winter's Peak." Aikawa answered in his stead, "Its a winter novel that the head editors requested for the season."**

**A seasonal novel? In the three years of knowing Akihiko, he had never known him to put execute requests made by the publishers, other than Aikawa's perverted requests for the Boys Love novels. **

"**Oh, I see."**

"**And I'll make sure you get many copies in advance, Misaki!"**

"**Thank you, Aikawa-san."**

"**Are we finished here?" Akihiko said as he lit a cigarette, his posture agitated.**

**Misaki stood, yanking the cigarette from Akihiko's lips.**

"**Don't smoke in here, Akihiko-san, you'll stink up the house."**

**He gave Misaki a silent glare then leaned further but straighter in the chair. Misaki hated Akihiko's foul mood when he finished a novel, it only made him even more devious and unpleasant to be around.**

"**I'm finished and this is very good, sensei! So I'll be taking the manuscript for final editing then let you know when the printer has it in their hands."**

**Akihiko nodded curtly, reaching into his pocket for another cigarette.**

"**Thank you, Aikawa-san. Can I walk you downstairs?"**

"**No, that's all right, I'll catch a taxi. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Sensei."**

**Akihiko does not respond, his cigarette lit and plumes of smoke in circling in a cloud around him. Misaki leads her out of the apartment and to the foyer. He said his goodbyes and turned back, entering the loft once more. Annoyed by Akihiko's rude indifference, Misaki walked over, once again snatching the lit cigarette from his lips, putting it out in the ashtray beside him.**

"**Misaki."**

"**You need to be nicer when talking to Aikawa-san sometimes, Akihiko-san. **

**She is your colleague, isn't she?"**

"**Colleague? You know how devious she is, Misaki."**

"**What does that have to do with you being rude to her? Plus, you are not one to talk about someone being devious, the Great Usami."**

**Akihiko stood from his chair, approaching Misaki with clear irritation. Before Misaki could respond to his advances, Akihiko grabbed him, pushing him onto the sofa behind them. **

"**You have a lot of mouth for someone who provokes me knowing I am like this, Misaki."**

"**D-Don't try to scare me into not talking about this with you, Akihiko-san." Misaki said, glaring.**

**He knew this sort of banter would only infuriate or excite Akihiko, but there was no other way to get out of this situation, at least not a simple one.**

"**You're so strong willed today, Misaki. You're starting to excite me." Akihiko said as he slowly leaned forward, taking his hands in Misaki's.**

"**S-Stop..I'm not in the mood!"**

**Akihiko grinned, pinning Misaki's hands over his head, pressing his lips against his. Misaki groaned, his temper mixing with an unwanted twinge of pleasure. Resisting Akihiko only resulted in encouraging him, but Misaki was less than in the mood for this manipulation. Misaki writhes, shoving Akihiko from him.**

"**Misaki?"**

"**Why can't you just take me seriously instead of forcing yourself on me to avoid the problem?!"**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**Don't give me that, Akihiko-san...you've always done this to me!"**

"**Misaki, where is this coming from?"**

**Furious, Misaki stormed away, ascending the stairs with purpose. Akihiko **

**steadily followed, his footsteps equally hurried. Misaki jerked their bedroom door open, swinging it back hard. Akihiko caught the door in his hand before it shut, entering the room as well. **

"**Leave me alone!"**

"**Misaki. Stop this."**

**Misaki stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Akihiko jiggled the handle. Locked.**

"**Open this door, Misaki."**

"**Like hell! I don't want to talk to you anymore!"**

"**What has gotten into you?"**

**Silence remained and the sound of running water alerted him. Akihiko moved away from the door, leaving for his study. With a lockpick in hand, Akihiko returned to the bedroom, jimmying the lock with precision. He opened the door to see Misaki's clothing residing on the floor and the shower door shut and saturated in stream. Akihiko sighed heavily and removed his vest, leaving him wear his dress pants and white button-down shirt. He reached out, slowly opening the door. Misaki sat on the floor of the shower, his body completely bare, his knees curled to his stomach and his head buried in his hands. The water ran hot and rapid, beating against Misaki's skin. Akihiko entered the shower, closing it behind him. **

"**Go away.." Misaki said, his voice muffled in his knees.**

**Akihiko kneeled down, taking Misaki's hands in his, squeezing them gently.**

"**Misaki, I'm sorry.."**

"**I don't want to hear it..you don't mean any of it.." **

**Akihiko reached, turning the water cooler then lifted Misaki to his feet. Misaki did not fight, did not care to fight, but did not want to look his partner in the eye. Misaki never doubted Akihiko's affection, his kindness but when it came to their controversies, it never seemed to change...it always ended in sex and nothing more. Misaki wanted more than that.**

"**Please, Misaki, speak to me."**

**He shook his head, his eyes avoiding Akihiko's. Those eyes would only be a trigger to forgiving him, to allowing his manipulation to go further. Becoming anxious with his partner's responses, Akihiko takes Misaki's face in his hands, turning his eyes to face him. Misaki flinched slightly, knowing a kiss would follow suit. Akihiko pulled him closer, his lips barely touching Misaki's, only a breath away. **

"**Don't."**

"**I won't, but I do want you to look at me and listen."**

"**Why should I? You never listen to me."**

**Slightly wounded by this comment, Akihiko sighed gently, bringing Misaki closer, their lips briefly touching. Frozen in place, Misaki panicked, wanting to push him back. Akihiko leaned back, smiling sadly.**

"**Loving you...is what I know how to do, physically, what makes me connected you, Misaki. But I know physical love is never enough nor is it fair to you to only give you that."**

"**Akihiko-san.."**

"**I love you, and manipulating you is low and unkind and I am sorry for such unacceptable behavior."**

**Misaki looked up, his hands reaching to grasp Akihiko's hands. **

"**Do..do you mean that, Akihiko-san?"**

"**Yes and you mean everything to me and my world would collapse if I had done anything to make you unhappy or want to leave…"**

"**D-Don't be silly...it wouldn't collapse..you did okay before I came along.."**

**Akihiko stroked the skin on Misaki's cheeks, smiling down at him. **

"**I'm serious, Misaki. You are my everything and I could never live without you now."**

**Tears filled Misaki's eyes, his hands immediately wiping them from his cheeks. **

"**Will you forgive me for being so selfish, Misaki?" he asked, pressing his forehead against Misaki's.**

"**Yes…"**

**Akihiko lifted his face, kissing Misaki full on the lips, his fingers entangling in his dark hair. Misaki moans softly, backing into the shower wall and his arms wrapping around Akihiko, who deepened his kiss.**

"**Shall we take a bath together?" Akihiko said, smiling gently.**

"**Sounds nice."**

"**I love you, Misaki."**

**He smiled and hugged him tightly.**

"**And I love you, Akihiko-san."**

**FIN~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akihiko smiled to himself as he watched Misaki sleep soundly beside him, his slender fingers threading gently through his young partner's hair. It had been a while since he'd seen Misaki sleep so peacefully and that was a bit disconcerting to say the least. He understood the pressures and approaching changes that headed Misaki's way and would do all he could to keep the extra necessities under control. Money was no object for Akihiko and he intended to keep it so for Misaki. Seeing him in such a peaceful state comforted him in every possible way for that was a sign that Misaki is happy here with him. Careful not to wake him, Akihiko reached for the night stand drawer, quietly pulling it out. He briefly shuffled through the compartment until he felt the texture of velvet in his hand. Over the past two weeks Akihiko's had simulated such an occasion several times before,but never knowing what his partner might say or do at a time like that. **

**He pulled a small velvet box into his hand, delicately opening it. Inside was a platinum ring, tiny diamonds embedded in the solid band around it. Simple, yet elegant. Just having the ring made him realize that it was all too close for him now. Misaki turned in his sleep, burying his face deeper into the pillow. Akihiko smiled to himself then pulled the ring from its case and reached over, gently slipping the ring on Misaki's delicate finger. A basic proposal seemed to be much too cliched for Akihiko's taste and thought such as a predictable ritual did not suit their relationship. Surprises seemed to be the more romantic and suitable scenario. To have Misaki awakening to see a beautiful ring on his hand and the reaction he might be the best step in making him more than what he has already become, a dear and precious friend as well as a loving partner. Akihiko smiled to himself and chuckled under his breath then rose from the bed, cautious as to not waking the sleeping kid beside him. He turned on the light to master bath and yawned then closed the door behind him. Perhaps a long and soothing shower would slow his overreacting nerves. He stripped down to nothing and stepped into the bath, jerking on the hot water with ease. He had hoped Misaki will be thrilled over such news but something pulled uncomfortably in the back of his mind, doubt nipping at his excitement. Maybe Misaki will do the opposite and be completely opposed to a proposal? After all this time in knowing his partner, that possibility was high. Akihiko let out a sigh, attempting to relieve himself of the worry and fuss. He knew Misaki cared for him deeply but such a massive step into a future forever could scare him easily. Steam and the smell of sandalwood oil filled the room, these pesky, negative thoughts slowly drifting from his conscious. This is what Akihiko truly wanted and had been dreaming of for a long time and nothing was going to make him waver. Nothing.**


End file.
